happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
From A To Zoo (My Version)
Goofy, the bus driver, parks his school bus outside a zoo. Taking attendance, he looks around to see Stacy, Mime, Hippy, and Josh are excited while Flowy looks around nervously. The group enters the zoo, holding hands and singing the Happy Tree Friends tune, and walks up to a sign designating where everything is. While Goofy ponders what they should look at first, the others scatter and run off to various parts of the zoo. Noticing the kids are gone, Goofy runs after them. Mime and Hippy are standing at the baboon cage, poking it with a stick and laughing. The two run off when Josh approaches, camera in hand. Goofy catches up to Josh who asks Goofy to take his photo with the baboon. Goofy has Josh back all the way up to the cage, so that his body is pressed up against the bars. When Goofy takes the photo, the baboon is surprised and enraged by the flash and begins attacking Josh. Goofy looks around and spots a blowdart gun and two tranquilizer darts in a glass case. Standing next to the case is Stacy, eating an ice cream cone and watching Goofy as he breaks the glass. Unfortunately, the glass shards fall on Stacy, piercing her face and causing her to bellow in pain and stumble around. Goofy is concerned by this, but quickly turns his attention back to Josh upon seeing that he's being torn to pieces by the baboon. Goofy aims the blowdart gun and fires a dart. He misses his mark and hits Stacy in the eye, causing her to stumble and fall into a snakepit. Goofy quickly loads in the second dart, not realizing he's inserting it backwards. He takes a deep breath and ends up swallowing the dart, starts choking on it and faints. Several hours later, Goofy wakes up, yawning and scratching himself, like he always would after every sleep and remembers about Stacy falling into the snakepit and runs over to the snakepit to save her. She has been swallowed by a snake, and Goofy jumps down to free her. After a brief struggle, Goofy winds up getting eaten too. Fortunately, he is able to use his pen to cut the snake open and free himself. Unfortunately, the snake had already begun digesting Stacy, as she is smothered in stomach acid. Realizing there's nothing else he can do for her, Goofy runs off to find the others. Elsewhere, Hippy stands on all fours while Mime stands on his back and peers through a hole in a wooden fence. On the other side of the fence is a rhinoceros which Mime pokes with a stick through the hole in the fence. After getting no reaction, Mime sharpens the end of the stick and begins poking the rhinoceros again. Still getting no reaction, Mime sticks a hot ring through the fence and burns a circle on the rhinoceros' skin, finally getting the animal's attention. Goofy runs up to the mischievous duo and Mime runs off, giving a mocking laugh. As Goofy watches Mime leave, Hippy asks Goofy to lift him up so he can see the rhinoceros through the fence. Sighing, Goofy agrees, much to Hippy's delight. While running, Mime comes upon a helium tank used for inflating balloons and decides to have some fun. He inhales the helium and begins singing in a high-pitched voice. Meanwhile, Goofy hears Flowy shriek in the distance. While he turns his attention away, he doesn't notice the sound of approaching footsteps or Hippy's head being impaled by the rhinoceros' horn through the fence. Determined to see what the problem is, Goofy places a crate under Hippy's feet and runs off, still not aware that Hippy's head has been stabbed. The rhinoceros removes its horn from the fence and Hippy falls down, dead. Flowy is now seen bellowing in terror as a baby chick cheeps and hops over to her. Goofy runs over to tell her everything is okay, but he accidentally and unknowingly steps on the chick. This causes Flowy to start crying and yelling even more. Goofy picks her up and runs off, stepping on and killing multiple chicks as he runs. At one point he slips, crushing numerous chicks and covering both himself and Flowy with blood and the remains of dead chicks. Mime has finally had enough fun playing with the helium and starts to walk off. He stops when he sees the baboon, who has escaped from his cage and now plays with Josh's camera. He looks over at Mime and gets angry, wanting revenge for the humiliation he suffered earlier. Mime turns to run away, but he slams his eye into the nozzle of the helium tank. He is unable to get his eye free as helium flows from the tank to his head. His head slowly expands as his screams get higher and higher pitched until they stop altogether. Now dead, one of Mime's eyes begins to float up as though it were a long balloon. The baboon runs off as Goofy approaches, still carrying a traumatized Flowy. He sees the balloons and decides to get one for Flowy, Unknowingly, he grabs Mime's inflated eye, mistakes it for a balloon, and makes a balloon animal out of it. He hands it to Flowy who stops crying and smiles. He picks her up and carries her off, but she screams and faints in shock upon seeing Mime's body being dragged at the end of the nerve fibers connected to Mime's eye. Back on the bus, an exhausted Goofy plops down in the driver's seat and looks around, taking attendance again. He's surprised to see a dead Stacy, Mime, and Hippy, a traumatized Flowy, and the baboon holding Josh's camera and wearing his glasses. Goofy shrugs and drives off. From outside the bus, we see a flash from the camera and the baboon starts screeching. Before the episode ends, we hear a crash. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images